


Mangas Are Stupid

by angelofgrief



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofgrief/pseuds/angelofgrief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faced with a dramatic blonde king, the best counterattack is a tickle fight. The loser gets to make dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mangas Are Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing platonically, romantically and/or sexually. So I only have one word for you all: FLUFF.

Hide laid on the couch with the heels of his feet resting comfortable at the armrest and his head on the other side of the armrest. He meant to buy a bigger couch or at least slightly bigger than the one he has now since he’s getting taller again ( _Lucky~!_ ). He has his hands on an old manga he found while searching for his PSP— he found it underneath a stack of boxes but left it on the desk in favor of the manga. He’s read the series before (hell, he finished it within a week with only one regret: he almost failed his Asian History mid-term test) and the plot was very cliché but for some reason, he was drawn into it again.

The front door opens with a click and the soft padding of feet fills the apartment. Hide doesn’t notice it, too absorbed into the manga (the main character’s finally going to find out who killed his parents) even though he knows what’s to come.

“I’m home…”

He doesn’t notice Kaneki entering the living area, doesn’t even notice the blank stare he gets, and especially doesn’t notice the fact that’s just hovering over him now. Hide’s making off-hand comments right now when the manga finally reaches the climax of the volume ( _“I knew it! Oh god, I told you from the start man! You shoulda listened to me! Dammit!”_ )

What he does notice, however, is the clump of white blocking some of the text at the bottom and how his body got heavier and warmer. He brings his manga up and looks down.

“Oh. Hey Kaneki, how long have you been here?”

“Just came in. What are you reading?”

“Oh man, Kaneki, man, you gotta read this!”

Hide tells him the general plot without spoiling the whole story and about how he found it while searching for his PSP ( _“By the way, were you the one that hid it?” “If I said no?” “You’re an ass,”_ ) and how long it’s been since he’s read it. The only response he gets is the occasional hums of approval or agreement (and very rarely confusion) against his throat but otherwise, Hide can tell Kaneki doesn’t really care.

“Are you getting sleepy?”

“No, I just want to stay in this position for a while,”

“Ahhh, so you’re a cuddler~ never expected that, I mean really!”

He grins at the leveled glare that he gets from Kaneki and chuckles a bit when their legs tangle as much as they can as he snuffles closer to him. There is a strong, comfortable silence as Hide continues to read his manga while Kaneki remains his chest, snuggled up like a ball of fur.

“You should definitely read this manga when I’m done, Kaneki,”

“No thank you,”

“What? Why?!”

“You know that I don’t like reading manga often, if at all,”

“Yeah, but I always read your literature novels even though we both know that they are way _below_ my intelligence level—“

“If you mean _above_ then yes—“

“Anyway, it’s not that bad of a series and the art is really good. C’mon Kaneki, be a pal!”

“I said no, Hide. Besides, I’ve always thought mangas are stupid...”

He closes the manga, with a memory bookmark of where he last left off (luckily at the 2-paged action-packed fight scene so it be easy to find again) and drops the book at the side of the couch. He covers his eyes with his arm, feeling Kaneki lift his head up to stare at him, his hair tickling his chin.

“WHAT, I REPEAT, WHAT HAS THE WORLD BECOME?! I thought there was some justice in the world where mangas are beloved and read for leisure by both ghouls and humans! Oh man, the world has become—“

(Kaneki is trying to pull Hide’s arm away from his eyes in mock sadness and Hide doesn’t notice the grin on his face.)

“C’mon Hide, you’re being so childish—“

“Please Kaneki, can’t you see I’m trying to be dramatic? Anyway… where was I… Oh yeah! The world has become a bottomless pool of boring literature novels and sorrow! There is no more love for the art of manga, no more— pfft, w-wait Kaneki— _Hahaha!_ ”

Hide moves his arms to try and stop the oncoming tickle attacks against his sides and stomach. He opens his eyes a bit and sees a predatory look on Kaneki’s face as his attacks. He even sees his kagune out, tickling the soles of his feet.

The apartment is filled with laughter, heaved breaths and tears (from being tickled out, of course). Outside the apartment, a window near the TV, the sun is setting and at seven o’clock, they are both getting hungry but they both can’t stop the tickle fight.

Hide moves up for his counterattack, grabbing the sides while Kaneki attempts to move out of his lap. They are both still laughing and out of breath and it’s probably the most comfortable they’ve been in days.

“O-Okay! K-K-Kaneki, you w-win! Haha, s-stop!”

There’s a ceasefire and Kaneki sits up while Hide lays back down, tears no longer slipping out and a hand covering his mouth. He looks up and his smile gets bigger when he sees that Kaneki is in the same boat as him: slightly flushed from being out of breath, smiling and still laughing a bit at himself. His heart tightens a bit and his stomach is filled with butterflies even though he’s probably hungry. He loves this Kaneki the best: the Kaneki that is too tired of smiling because he smiled too much yet he still smiles anyway.

Kaneki leans back down and kisses him and it’s nice and slow and messy and just what Hide likes. They are both still smiling from their impromptu tickle fight but it’s these kinds of kisses that Hide absolute adores and desires. These kisses are not done out of lust or want (which is still nice too) or of sadness but because they both want to meet each other halfway even though they’ve meet halfway a while ago. It’s these kisses that count because Hide still wants to see him smile but he always wants to kiss him too and sometimes, he doesn’t know which would he wants (it doesn’t matter though).

“You’re making dinner because I won,”

“No, I’m making dinner because I am a man and I knew when to stop, _Ka-ne-ki~_ ”

“Shut up, Hide,”

Hide laughs once more when he feels soft kisses down his neck and throat. It stops when Kaneki lays back down on his, burying his head against his neck. Hide absently kisses the top of his head while gently caressing his side.

“Shouldn’t you move so I can make dinner?”

“I should be doing a lot of things,”

“This isn’t really conducive to the dinnermaking process, you know,”

“That’s a pretty big word. Did you learn it from your shit manga?”

“You may have started the tickle fight, but I will finish it, Kaneki Ken,”

He could feel a giant grin against his neck and Hide knows that they’re not going to have dinner until later that night.

He also knows that he just lost another tickle fight.


End file.
